Rendez-vous impromptu
by TDBaby
Summary: L'hypothétique début de la saison 3. Où comment John et Sherlock se retrouve.


C'est ma première fanfiction, où en tout cas la première que je poste. Alors je vous en pris ... pas de pitié. Bonne lecture à tous.

sHsHsH

Trois ans, c'était il y a trois ans. Trois ans que John était seul qu'IL était mort. Il ne prononçait plus son nom. C'était trop tôt, il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. La première année, il l'avait attendu. Tout était resté en place, il n'avait rien touché. Même les expériences n'avaient pas quitté la cuisine. IL ne pouvait pas être mort. IL avait survécu, IL avait trouvé un moyen pour survivre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, John n'en voyait pas d'autre. Puis le temps passa, la porte resta close, les idées ingénieuses s'estompèrent, disparurent, sa santé déclina. Et un jour, plus rien. Plus d'innombrables magazines dans le salon, plus d'organes dans le réfrigérateur, plus d'accès à SA chambre. Madame Hudson avait pris peur. Peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il ne l'oublie pas, qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Elle eut peur qu'il ne se reconstruise pas. Et la seule personne, qu'elle crut bon d'appeler fut Mycroft Holmes. Il mit tous sous scellés et l'obligea à retravailler, à reprendre sa vie en main. Heureusement il ne lui avait pas organisé de rencart. Les gouts du bureaucrate divergeaient grandement de celui du médecin.

L'année suivante, il avait réémergé dans la vie. Il avait vu sa sœur, Molly, Lestrade… Il s'entendait plus avec l'inspecteur que du temps du détective, les jours où ils se voyaient…

Depuis il allait mieux, il avait repris sa vie en main. Il travaillait de nouveau avec Sarah et était un bien meilleur collègue qu'à l'époque de son colocataire. Elle était adorable. Pendant deux ans, elle avait supporté les remarques, reproches, intrusions du sociopathe puis n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de John. Mais quand il avait réapparu, elle l'avait accueillis à bras ouverts et aidés à remonter la pente.

Grâce à elle et à Mycroft, même si pour ce dernier il ne l'avouera jamais, John était heureux. Dans quelques jours, il allait même devenir le plus heureux des hommes. Et ils allaient tous se retrouver, Molly, Greg, Mycroft, Sarah et lui, sans leurs points communs, sans LUI, sans la personne qui les avait fait se rencontrer. Dans quelques jours, une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui. Nouvelle vie, nouveaux centres d'intérêt, nouvelle apparence mais anciens amis, il ne pourrait jamais oublier le détective.

Une belle moustache ornait son visage maintenant. C'était son moyen de faire son deuil, son deuil du sociopathe immature, génial et imberbe.

sHsHsH

Londres s'étalait sous ses yeux. Cette ville maudite, cette ville qu'il avait fui, qu'il n'avait pas fuie par choix, qu'il avait fuie par amitié, qu'il avait fuie pour ceux qu'il aimait. Amitié et amour, deux mots qu'il avait appris grâce à John, avec John. Ces relations humaines, avant John, se résumaient à un frère, ennuyeux et psychorigide, et à une logeuse, admirable mais ne le comprenant absolument pas. Il ne vivait pas avant John. Il s'ennuyait avant John, avant leur duo, il s'ennuyait parce qu'il était seul. Il avait trouvé le parfait partenaire, l'être complémentaire. John était l'être humain de leur tandem, lui était le génie.

« Époustouflant, c'est réellement époustouflant. », c'est ce qu'avait dit John à leur premier meurtre. John l'avait trouvé génial, pourtant, ce jour-là, il avait simplement exposé le plus visible. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire. Il était devenu banal, presque ennuyeux, ces déductions limpides, sans rien d'étonnantes. Son cerveau avait pourri, pourri pas parce qu'il s'ennuyait, pourri parce que John ne le stimulait plus. Son pire cauchemar était arrivé parce qu'il avait perdu John.

Sherlock s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir persévéré sur l'affaire Moriarty, sur la plus passionnante et stimulante enquête de son existence. Moriarty, son égal, son seul égal, la seule personne qui lui donnait de vraies énigmes dignes de son intelligence, de son génie. Mais il y avait une différence entre eux deux : John. Lui, il avait John. John était son pilier, sa force face à l'autre esprit. Mais sa persévérance, son entêtement sur le dossier avait eu un prix. Le prix avait été John. Il l'avait perdu. Cette affaire lui avait coûté son meilleur ami, son seul ami.

Un claquement sec le sortit de ses pensées. Sherlock embrassa la pièce du regard. Le train n'était pas encore entré en gare, il était toujours seul. Un homme entra dans le petit compartiment, la trentaine, mariés depuis environ deux mois, avocat. Instinctivement, le détective releva un peu plus son col. Inutile, comme si ce geste pouvait le protéger d'un regard. Si l'inconnu l'avait reconnu, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Rien, à part changer de compartiment et prier pour qu'il n'avertisse pas la presse dès leur arrivée en gare. Mais il l'espérait tant, que l'autre ne sache pas qui il était, de n'être qu'un parmi la foule, de passer inaperçu. Il l'espérait et l'espérerait jusqu'au moment où John serait en face de lui. Car John devait être le premier à savoir, c'était le seul important. Alors oui, pour une fois, il ne s'appuyait pas sur des calculs scientifiques ou sur des expériences, il comptait simplement sur la chance. Il comptait sur le hasard que personne ne sache son identité. Il ne le voulait pas qu'on le remarque, pas avant d'avoir vu John, pas avant d'avoir parlé à John.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec vous ?

Sherlock fit signe que non à l'homme et le détailla entièrement. Son voisin n'était pas marié mais fiancé depuis deux mois. La bague paraissait plus usée à cause d'une pratique intensive de bricolage et d'escalade. Il avait trois chiens, dont un lévrier, ne possédait pas de voiture mais avait obtenu un diplôme en lettre latine. Sa fiancée les rejoignit peu de temps après. Le jeune couple s'installa en face du détective et entreprit la lecture du même livre, ennuyeux.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un qui ne soit pas ennuyeux dans ce train ? Tout était ennuyeux depuis trois ans, depuis son départ. Époque ennuyeuse, temps ennuyeux, train ennuyeux, passagers ennuyeux, frère ennuyeux ! Son portable venait d'annoncer un message

_Restaurant français ''L'Auberge du Petit Prince'' sur Kingstreet, 19 h._

_Ne sois pas en retard. MH_

Il ne serait pas en retard, trop de choses étaient en jeu. L'autre voyageur commença à lire le roman à haute voix. Sherlock se laissa bercer par la lecture. La gare était proche. Il allait bientôt revoir John, le retrouver, les retrouver tous. Bizarrement, ils lui avaient tous manqués, John, Lestrade, Madame Hudson même Molly, tous à l'exception Donovan et Anderson.

Le conteur marqua un arrêt, le détective tourna légèrement la tête vers ses voisins. Le train venait d'atteindre la gare, et d'après la teinte cramoisie que le visage de sa voisine venait de prendre, les deux autres ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Sherlock quitta le compartiment. Il était devenu une expérience, un rat de laboratoire. Un rat de plus pour Londres, pour le gouvernement, un rat de plus pour le gigantesque laboratoire de Mycroft. Il allait expérimenter une chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré avant John, les sentiments.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au duo. Sherlock avait raison. Ils lisaient ''_D'Artagnan, vingt ans après_''.

sHsHsH

Dix huit heures trente sonna. L'Auberge du petit prince était déserte. C'était l'avantage d'avoir rendez-vous avec un bureaucrate, ils aimaient les endroits calmes et non fréquentés. Heureusement, Mycroft avait, depuis longtemps, oublié sa manie des entrepôts désaffectés. John s'installa à la table, avant de rapidement inspecter la pièce du regard, certains réflexes militaires ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il resserra son emprise sur sa canne, son épaule le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, depuis ce jour fatidique. Et plus le temps passait, et plus elle était douloureuse. La douleur était revenue ce jour-là. Ce jour où le détective avait sauté, ce jour où il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son défunt meilleur ami. Une course-poursuite à ses côtés lui avait fait oublier la douleur, sa mort lui avait rendu.

Son portable le ramena à la dure réalité. Il avait des nouvelles de Greg, partit en Écosse le matin même pour l'événement, le grand événement qui allait tous les réunir. L'inspecteur avait tenu à accompagner Molly et Harry. John lui en était reconnaissant, sa sœur n'avait pas décroché et il n'aimait pas savoir la légiste seule.

_Bien arrivé. On attend plus que toi. Molly t'embrasse. GL_

Il avait un deuxième message, de Mycroft. Le bureaucrate le prévenait de son retard. C'était assez inhabituel de sa part, lui toujours si pointilleux, mais ça ne dérangeait pas John. Même s'il avait appris à apprécier le frère Holmes, il n'était pas vraiment demandeur de rencontre. Il en profita pour regarder le menu, pour une fois, il pourrait choisir le repas. Une ombre se forma au-dessus de lui, quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant la table et le regardait. Il semblait hésiter. John ne releva pas la tête, il avait reconnu la silhouette, même si c'était impossible.

sHsHsH

Sherlock se présenta au restaurant simplement sous le nom de Holmes, on le laissa entrer. Il remercia intérieurement son frère de ne pas avoir donné son prénom, mais il ne lui en ferait jamais part. On lui prit son manteau et indiqua la table où était John. Il n'avait pas changé depuis tous ce temps, pas beaucoup, presque pas… Il était semblable à lui-même, sauf en ce qui concernait la moustache et la canne. Cela, c'étaient nouveaux. Ce qui ornait le visage de John était plus récent que ce qui le soutenait. Sherlock s'avança vers la table, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il y réfléchissait depuis son départ, depuis son départ de Londres, il y a trois longues années, mais ne trouvait jamais les bons mots. D'après ses calculs, il avait plus de chance d'avoir un cocard après leurs retrouvailles que de supporter de nouveau son insupportable frère. Il s'arrêta devant la table de John. Il hésitait. Il y avait tellement à dire. Il voulait lui faire part de tellement de choses. Il tenait tant à s'excuser. Il avait tant envie de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, à quel point il lui manquait. Mais comment lui parler ? Comment le lui avouer ? John devait le regarder, c'est dans ses yeux qu'il trouverait le courage de tout lui dire, c'est dans ses yeux qu'il trouverait les bons mots. C'est dans ce regard, qui le voyait autrement que tous les autres, dans ce regard qui voyait le meilleur en lui qu'il aurait toutes ses réponses. Mais John restait concentré sur le menu devant lui. Pourquoi John ne relevait-il pas la tête ? Il l'avait vu, Sherlock était devant sa lumière et John n'avait jamais eu des yeux perçants. John devait le regarder, il le devait. Pourquoi ne lever-t-il pas les yeux ? Sherlock n'aurait pas le courage de lui parler s'il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi fixait-il toujours ce stupide bout de papier ? Il y avait tant à dire, tant à expliquer.

_John regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis là, je suis là pour toi. Regarde-moi John, je suis devant toi. Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Tu me vois, je le sais, alors pourquoi ne lèves-tu pas les yeux ? J'ai tant à te dire. Je dois tellement m'excuser, de t'avoir abandonné. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant que je suis revenu. Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas bon sang ? Je suis tellement malheureux quand tu ne le fait pas. Remarque-moi _

- Depuis quand portes tu une moustache ?


End file.
